


home is wherever you are.

by maggei (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute old men, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maggei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their fingers are intertwined, leaning against each other. Cerulean meets grey as they stare. </p><p>gift for my partner. happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever you are.

The first bite of winter hits. It snows and snows, the two men sat by the fire. Their fingers are intertwined, leaning against each other. Cerulean meets grey as they stare. They huddle closer together, their eyes closing as they enjoy each other’s heat. The fire crackles, the warm radiating on the two of them. It’s quite relaxing to just lay like this, enjoying each other’s company, as they knew it wouldn’t last forever. One of them had to go to work the next day, at least once the snow was cleared enough. 

Finally a soft chuckle escapes the blond’s lips. Levi narrows his brows, staring up at Erwin. “What’s so funny, old man?” Levi muttered, nuzzling into Erwin’s warm chest. It smelled like home. The faint scent of nature. He breathed it in.

“Ah, nothing,” Erwin replies, brushing some of Levi’s ebony hair behind his ear. Levi gave his classic eye roll, making Erwin laugh once more, kissing the man’s forehead. The smell of lavender is what Levi always wore. Erwin kissed his neck, the silky skin feeling icy against his lips. It made Levi shudder, the smaller man’s jaw clenching at the slightest. 

“Kiss me,” he whispers to the blond. Erwin simply nods, holding him closely on his lap. Their lips meet in a sweet, short kiss. Erwin kisses up his jawline, then his forehead. Levi groans and nuzzles into the warm neck of his lover. “You’re so gooddamn sappy,” he mutters. 

“I know,” he replies, a small laugh escaping once more. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing the shell of Levi’s ear, running his hands through the silky strands of hair. Levi leans into his touch, closing his eyes. Drowsiness hits them. Sleeping sounds nice. 

“I’m cold,” complains Levi, groaning as he kissed the blond’s neck. He pulled away and leaned against him. “Carry me to bed,” he demands. Erwin laughs, picking him up, one hand under his neck, the other under his knees. He carries him to the bed, and plops him down. Levi bounces a bit. It reminds Erwin of a small child. He tells Levi to wait a moment while he puts out the fire. When he comes back, Levi’s snuggled into the blankets, burying his face into Erwin’s pillow.

Erwin lays down next to him, taking Levi’s side for the night. He pulls the covers up. Levi rolls over on the other side, scooting to Erwin’s chest. He nuzzles into his chest, closing his eyes and sighing. They fall asleep. Levi is still so fucking cold, but he’s always been bad with weather. Erwin is like a heater. Damn, Levi appreciates it. And in the soft breathing, a whispered ‘I love you,’ is murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> aah. for my lovely partner!!! their bbirthday was on the 28th and im juust uploading this to here now
> 
> tumblr is dree-murrs.tumblr.com


End file.
